The Legend of Zelda: Ruto's Romance
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: This is the story of the last encounter between Link and Ruto. One is a hero, the other a sage, yet things shall be said and done that shall be treasured forever, despite the inevitable conclusion.


Legend of Zelda: The romance that could have been

There are multiple problems when it come to finishing a quest. When one's destiny is to fight a great evil and to vanquish it for good, there are damages done that can't simply be pushed away.

Riding Epona, Link was lost in his thoughts. Travelling in the great fields of Hyrule, the hero of time had saved the sages, defeated Ganondorf and did his duty, saving everything and everyone from what could have been. The dungeons being cleared, the monsters vanquished and untold treasures now being his, the Hylian young man had many problems, yet one that was preeminent right now.

What now? What was he to do with his life? He was young, yet he had been formed to battle creatures and to be brave in all matters when it came to confronting things greater than he. However, there was one thing that Link knew not what to actually confront: a lack of purpose.

With but a few ideas in his mind to occupy himself, the young hero tried to help rebuild what had been broken. Visiting many races, he simply tried to occupy himself until he'd find something. Visiting the Gorons, he could see that Darunia's son, the one named after Link, had risen up and became their leader. Returning to the Kokiri, he saw many a bit distraught by the loss of Saria's presence, yet life went on for them despite all that.

It was the same spectacle after a good while, with Kakariko village, Hyrule, the Gerudo Fortress and most of everywhere carrying on after what happened. The same couldn't be said for him, though. Beginning his adventure at 10 and then getting restrained in time for seven years to be preserved to fight against Ganondorf, Link never had any respite until now.

Not one to let it show, Link carried on, helping rebuild houses, bringing in resources and being generally pleasant, though silent all the way. He didn't really know much of anyone, with him being so focused on his task that social interactions had always been linked to demands, tasks and personal quests that he had to accomplish to get their help.

Going from place to place like this for a time, his pilgrimage made him return to Zora's Domain, the area where those fish people lived. Wearing the blue tunic that was made by them as a form of respect, Link was always fascinated by the surprising warmth and beauty of the area. It was a simple, yet peaceful people, with nothing much that caused harm to others. They ate fish, they swam around and were focused on social interactions and smaller contests against each other, which made Link's presence a bit awkward as far as he knew.

Going to see the king to ask if there was anything he could do to help considering the place had been frozen solid a few weeks ago, Link tried to be as polite and presentable as possible. Kneeling before the king sitting atop a small waterfall, Link greeted the royal being, saying ''Greetings, your majesty. I have come to offer my help to your people. Is there any need for me to help rebuild something for the Zoras?''

The king, a slow and meticulous being, looked down on Link, his higher position and height making it impossible for him not to move his neck and back to be able to envision the man before him. Taking his time to be just in the right position, the large ruler smiled a bit before replying. ''There is someone who actually called for you. Hearing about the way you have been helping around, that person made it known that if a heroic young man like you came around, you had to go to the fountain.'' he said in a friendly tone, almost sounding as if there was something he was conveniently forgetting.

Rising an eyebrow in curiosity, Link made his way past the king, who kept on looking at him as if anticipating something that only he knew would happen. Getting there, Link could feel that the cold climate had been replaced by the tepid, yet somewhat natural temperature that made this particular place a natural paradise.

Moving to the altar where Jabu-Jabu could be found, Link could see from afar a silhouette of a Zora, one that was strangely recognizable. His footsteps resonating on the semi-wet stone, the figure was alerted of his presence as it turned around, leaving Link speechless.

It was Ruto, the Zora he had first met in this very area years before, the one who had given him the Zora sapphire. When she had given this object to him, he had no knowledge that it was a symbolic marriage proposal, yet he somehow had learned it the second time he saw her, seven years later.

He could still picture how astonished he had been when he had seen her as a mature woman in the temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia. He had been awestruck with how she had changed from a somewhat annoying brat to a full-grown fish-woman, one that was certainly not bad on the eye either. This had destabilized him in a way, especially considering the fact that he had been so keen on completing the labyrinthine temple full of water.

Seeing her again had the same effect, with him being somewhat fascinated, but also confused by her sudden appearance here. The look on her face being one of playfulness, it was apparent that she knew the effect her being there would have on him.

''There you are, Link! I was worried you'd never show up here and make me wait for an even longer period of time than before. It's not nice to make your wife wait, you know?'' said the Zora woman, teasing him a bit as she approached him without any restraint or slowness in her movement, as if it was a friendly and natural gesture.

Link, dumbfounded by the apparition of one of the seven sages, knew not how to react. ''Aren't you supposed to be protecting the temple of water? Isn't that your duty for as long as you live?'' he retorted quickly. Looking at her, he soon found himself a bit abrupt in his answer, not exactly desiring to anger one of the powerful sages.

Looking down as Link said that, a certain sadness appeared on Ruto's face. As if trying to find a way to be brave, the Zora woman looked up once again, as if a bit hurt by the situation. ''Yes. It is my duty and it is something I do every day. However, I had to take a chance and see you. I can use my powers to see what happens all around Hyrule and I have to confess that I watch you quite a lot. What's happening to you is beyond sad, Link.'' she said, trying to find part of her inner strength, as if there was something left unsaid that she did not want to mention.

Link knew very much what she was talking about, yet knew not how to properly respond. ''Well...I...'' he tried to retort, words being somewhat unreachable for him to emote what he felt.

''I know what is supposed to happen to you, your lineage and your legacy, Link. You've got so much to live for, yet you've got to reach for it. You know I love you, Link, and it pains me to see you so lost and without any will to actually get out of this despair you are stuck in. Let me show you what can happen when you get close to someone...'' she said, her emotion reaching a point where it transcended how she felt and what she knew. This was pure reaction, as she got even closer to the Hylian young man.

Link, feeling uncomfortable at this fish-woman getting very near him, knew not how to react. There was a part of him that actually desired a certain form of companionship, yet another that felt it was somewhat useless. A bit reticent about this, Link was shy, out of his element and dared not participate, despite his feelings being torn on the subject.

Ruto, seeing his resistance, looked at him and smiled. Her genuine feelings portrayed on that definitely human and rather appealing visage, she had no qualm at being a bit forceful if it meant allowing Link a bit of potential happiness. ''Did you know that there is a certain ritual that involves the Zora in which the woman sings to the one she loves, causing her feelings to overwhelm the other? Let me sing for you, Link.'' she calmly said. Opening her mouth, she sang in the Zora tone, showing a certain melodious, yet somewhat lightly guttural song that echoed in the area they were in.

Link, never having heard of this tradition before, could do naught but hear the beautiful sound that Ruto was making. Her voice reaching his very core in a way that felt utterly bizarre, yet impossibly compelling, it was as if his body and mind had decided to let go to make his whole enjoy it.

Ruto, not letting go of this experience, placed her hand on Link's right cheek. Despite the wet and somewhat cold contact shaking Link a little, the Hylian man made no move to retract this particular movement. As if entranced by this melodious sound, Link could not move at all. He could only feel, which made this experience horrific and brilliant all at the same time.

His adrenalin, the danger he had faced, the calmness and awe he felt at seeing Ruto, the stillness of the water when he had first seen her fully grown, her pretty eyes, her body. Everything about this situation clashed to produce something that mesmerized him. Being both left inside his mind and in the present moment, events converged to produce something magical, yet overly overpowering for Link to properly process.

His eyes stuck fixing the same point in the horizon, Ruto knew what this song meant. Being the first time such a song had been offered to a Hylian, it was historic, yet also utterly symbolic. Lost in a trance that was created by her song and the feelings she poured into it, Link could do naught but be influenced by it. However, knowing what it would meant to finish the song to someone not prepared to hear it, Ruto stopped. She could have finished it and make sure Link would be hers, but that was not what she wished for the man she loved. He had earned so much more from her and the world in general.

Link, stuck in the last seconds of the song, began to feel the last few emotions pouring from the song until it suddenly stopped, bringing him back to reality. Snapping out of it, Link began to breathe heavily, as if his body began to react naturally to the state he had been lost in. Looking around, he saw that he was all but alone with Ruto, the whole area being empty save for them.

The conflicting emotions, the sadness and the dissatisfaction hitting Link like a stone would a branch, the young man only reacted as he felt he should. Getting closer to Ruto with his own actions and motivations powering him, he held her as he began to kiss her. The fact that she was a Zora, a sage and a princess mattered not in this very instant. His lips in contact with hers, he did not mind the wetness and the strangeness, as his feelings got overboard. The divisive nature of his indecision being now thrown away, he knew that he wanted to at least share a moment with this woman who only wanted to love him.

Ruto, a bit surprised that he actually did reciprocate a certain attraction, felt blissful for this very moment, returning the kiss willingly and tenderly. His warmth and her colder temperature clashed together, creating an embrace that was filled with desire, but also with a good tint of love.

The kiss being over after a few seconds, both began to look in each other's eyes. It was not enough. There was something that they both desired, yet knew not how to ask to the other. However, Link, being the brave one, acted instinctively. Getting down on the floor of the altar with Ruto, Link felt happy that the princess made no resistance whatsoever, cooperating as if she knew exactly what they both wanted.

Looking at each other with a blush and a certain shyness, Link dropped his pants, while Ruto made it so her more private anatomy could stand revealed to the man she loved. Getting on her back, Ruto moved her arm toward Link, holding him as he prepared to make this moment even more magical and important to the both of them.

Inserting himself inside her, both groaned a bit, unused about this sort of situation and sensation. His warm skin and her cold interior made for an awkward contact, yet one that felt right for the both of them. Her inside warming up for him, Link went on instinctively, trying his very best to please this woman who cared so much for him. Seeing that on land she was perhaps a bit out of her element, it was up to him to provide for a memorable experience.

Trying as best as he could, he could hear her moan in satisfaction, which prompted him to accelerate and touch her all over. Like an hungry being that had not eaten for months, all those new sensations stimulated both him and her in ways that he wished to experience. However, despite his strength, stamina and bravery, he was still an inexperienced young man.

Getting close to release as he only wanted to make this more about her than just him, Link did his very best to hold it in for as long as possible. Ruto, as lost as him in this experience, recognized the strain he had as she looked at him in the eye. ''It's okay Link. You can let it go.'' she said gently, not minding about this at all.

Feeling a bit guilty despite receiving her approval, Link reached his climax as he felt the best sensation of his life. Arching his back, he began to pant a little, his energy currently spent as he felt saddened by the fact that Ruto could not reach the very same height he had attained.

However, much to his surprise, Ruto smiled mischievously before him as she kept on holding him. Unsure about what she was thinking about, Ruto rose up, somehow using a force that was greater than Link thought possible, as she threw him and herself in the very fountain. Landing in the water, Link began to panic a little, the surprise making him uncertain about everything.

Certainty soon reached him, however, as he felt the coolness of the water without any pain or constrictive element when underwater. Reminded very quickly that he had the Zora tunic on, he had no difficulty breathing underwater. Looking around, he saw that Ruto was now even closer to him, her smile being very playful and a tad seductive this time.

His pants still left on the altar, his member was nude, standing before her as the sudden reaction of Ruto and the pleasure he had had made him very quick to return to full excitation. Being much more nimble and fast underwater, Ruto could now do as she pleased as she began to ride him, her movements now being completely unrestrained.

The pleasure proved to be unbearable for Link, who began to feel ecstatic about many a great things. With this untold sensation being growing inside him, the bliss he was living made him realize a great many things, with the hero of time lost in a figurative and literal pool of pleasure.

Ruto's moans being silenced underwater, a good amount of bubbles rose from their movements and their mouth, symbolizing their reactions and their mutual pleasure. Their position changing due to their repetitive movements, both hit the very bottom of the fountain, the sand rising due to the low impact.

Sensing the very wet and somewhat slimy skin of Ruto under his finger, Link wanted to do a great many things to this beautiful Zora. His preconceptions and his fears removed from what he now felt, he was alive and wanted more. His fingers moving blindly amidst the bubbles, he soon came in contact with one of Ruto's arm. Using it to pull himself closer, he could finally see once more the face of the woman who made him feel this way. A bit twisted due to the pleasure, Link still found her beautiful as he kissed her once more, getting her the climax he wanted to give her as he felt her spasm multiple times.

With him getting a second release a few seconds after, Link removed his member from inside of her as he carried her back to the surface. Getting back on the altar, both Ruto and Link felt exhausted, panting heavily yet with a certain sensation that made them feel great, as if now complete.

Stuck in silence for a few seconds, Link felt incredibly lucky, his attitude changing as if he had learned something incredible after this exhausting yet sublime moment with the Zora princess. Looking at her, Link was unfortunately met with a visage that held a certain sadness despite the amazing moment they had shared.

About to ask what was wrong, Ruto silenced him with a hand on his cheek, as if she knew exactly what he was going to say. ''Don't Link. I know how it you feel and it was beyond words for me too, yet this was but a gift from me to you and from you to me as well and nothing more. I always wanted to marry you, but it has become apparent that it is simply impossible for me in this lifetime.'' she said, trying to be strong despite the severity of the subject.

Link, staying silent, tried to think of something to say, something that would make her realize that he had been wrong to make her wait so long. He did not care now that she was a Zora or a sage. He knew her feelings were sincere and that he had realized his own, yet it seemed that something was problematic now.

''As a sage, I cannot leave the temple I am to safeguard. I cheated this rule once, but I do not dare do so once more and I sincerely don't think it's a good idea for you to live in a lonesome and dangerous place away from civilization. It would be a sorry reward for a hero who risked so much. I have a duty and you have a certain destiny that forbid that we actually be together, Link.'' she claimed, hurt by this sad fact as if she was learning it at the very same moment as he did.

''I wanted to show you that you can have an actual purpose and some good moments, Link. Here's your new quest: go and live. Form a family, fall in love and just be happy. Do it for you and me, Link. You need to occupy yourself and to just let the notion of hero of time and battle against evil be thrown to the side and just live. For both our sake as well as for Hyrule, stop being a hero and be just a man, Link.'' added Ruto, her strength fading from her face.

Link, about to retort and comfort Ruto, could do nothing as the sage of water teleported away. Now out of his sight, a certain sadness and anger made its way inside of Link. Finally happy for once, something he wanted was now out of his reach, leaving the bliss he had felt a happy memory, yet nothing more than that.

Staying at the fountain for about an hour, Link was lost in his thoughts. Ruminating on the last thing she had said to him, Link tried to be strong. He had desires, yet he also knew that there were some truths to what Ruto had said to him. It would be rough and there would be some challenges, yet Link had to try and truly live, for both his and her sake. Getting up, he would only need to find a different type of courage to move forward and find happiness. It would be hard without her, yet it would be dishonorable for him not to try his very best to complete the quest she had given him.

Getting out of the fountain, Link had quite alot of things to do now, with all the time in the world to complete him. Finally realizing that he was free, he could do anything, which suited him just fine as a melancholic smile appeared on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, though, was the fact that he was being observed. Ruto, in her temple, looked in a small pool, using her magic to produce a clairvoyance effect for her. Sad, yet also pleased that she had succeeded in making him move onward with his life, she knew that his very lineage would be utterly important for the sake of the world and it was important that he procreated. Knowing very well that a Hylian and a Zora could not have children together, him being with her would actually make the demise of everything a certainty. Sad, yet determined, Ruto could at least comfort herself with the thought that they had loved each other with a passion once and that things could have been possible.

It was a romance that could have been, yet shouldn't, making it all the more tragic for all involved.


End file.
